This invention relates to a displaying device for displaying elevator operating information
FIG. 5 is a front view of a prior-art displaying device for an elevator disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 60-77079. In FIG. 5, symbols 1D and 1U designate direction displaying lamps for displaying the operating direction of the elevator, and numeral 2 designates a 7-segment digital position displaying lamp for displaying the car position of the elevator. FIG. 6 is a front view of a door 3 of the elevator on which the digital position displaying lamp 2 and a hall button 4 are mounted in the vicinity thereof. FIG. 7 is a view of the construction of the digital position displaying lamp 2 having eight segments L.sub.1 to L.sub.7. FIG. 8 is a a diagram of a control circuit of the displaying device for the elevator. In FIG. 8, symbols SU.sub.1 and SD.sub.1 designate up and down relay contacts which are closed when the operating direction of the elevator car is decided, symbols LUP and LDN designate up and down displaying lamps which light when the up and down relay contacts are closed, symbol BK designates a run relay contact which is closed when the elevator car runs and is opened when the elevator car stops, numeral 20 designates a flicker circuit for periodically flickering the up and down displaying lamps LUP and LDP when the run relay contact BK of the elevator car is closed and continuously lighting the up and down displaying lamps LUP and LDN when the run relay contact BK of the elevator car is opened, symbols S.sub.1 to S.sub.N designate floor contacts, numeral 10 designates a matrix circuit for displaying the car position of the elevator on the digital position displaying lamp 2 according to the floor contacts S.sub.1 to S.sub.N, and symbols L.sub.1 to L.sub.7 and L.sub.11 to L.sub.17 designate segment lamps which form the segments of the displaying lamp 2.
A case in which the elevator car is now stopped at the first floor and hall buttons 4 in third and fifth floors are pressed is considered. The up relay contact SU.sub.1 is first closed. When the elevator car then runs, the run relay contact BK is closed, the flicker circuit 20 is periodically opened and closed, and the up displaying lamp LUP accordingly displays in a flickering manner.
When the elevator car then arrives at the third floor, the run relay contact BK is opened, the flicker circuit 20 is continuously closed, and the up displaying lamp LUP is lit to be displayed. When the elevator car runs to the fifth floor, the upward displaying lamp LUP is displayed in a flickering manner similarly to the above operation, the up relay contact SU.sub.1 is opened when the car arrives at the fifth floor, and the up displaying lamp LUP is turned off. Similar operation is conducted when the car runs downward. The car position of the elevator is digitally displayed on the displaying lamp 2 in response to the opening and closing of the floor contacts S.sub.1 to S.sub.N.
Since the prior-art displaying device of the elevator is constructed as described above, elevator door opening and closing information is not provided. Thus, a passenger who gets on the car when the door is about to close may be injured or feel uncomfortable. Furthermore, without knowing in which direction the car is traveling, a passenger who waits in a hall may feel extremely anxious and uncertain, especially when the stopping time at the intermediate floors is long.